I'm Sorry, Gin
by Danimister
Summary: Everybody was apologizing to her, everybody was looking at her, everybody was feeling sorry for her. And Ginny just couldn't take it anymore. So she did the only thing she could do. Ginny ran.


A/N: I'm back, from a severe case of writer's block, with a new oneshot! Sorry about the shortness, but it's my first update in months. Please read my story "Meant To Be", and the author's note at the end! Thanks!

**I'm Sorry, Gin**

It was cold. That was pretty much all sixteen-year-old Ginny Weasley could think that day. It was late November, and the wind was crisp and cool at first. Then, suddenly, in the middle of the afternoon, the wind had changed direction, turning into an ice-cold, harsh wind. Ginny shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her.

She glanced behind. Her mother, the remnants of the Hogwarts staff, some members of the Order, and a few of Hermione, Ron, and Harry's friends were clustered by the doorway of the castle, scanning the horizon. They had received word that morning, through some high-up members of the ministry, that the final battle against Lord Voldemort had ended. Nobody knew exactly who had won, as the details were a little fuzzy. All they knew was that if any of their friends had survived, they would surely be returning this afternoon. So they waited.

There was Luna, sitting quietly with her hands folded in her lap, looking nervous and frightened. And Fred and Bill, both who had been injured before the rest set of to the final battle of the war. And Tonks, waiting anxiously to see if Remus would return. McGonagall and the rest of the staff stood behind, talking with Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny felt tears welling up as she looked at her mother. She looked so hopeful, and Ginny wished with all her heart that none of her brothers had died in the battle. Ron, Charlie, George, and her father had all gone to fight against Voldemort. Ginny hadn't gone, because Harry and Ron had begged her to stay safe.

_"Ginny," Harry had said, "Please, stay home. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt, or, or…"_

_"Please Gin," Ron had cut in, "I don't want to see my baby sister fighting death eaters."_

Hermione had stayed silent, nodding. Finally, with more persuasion by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny had reluctantly agreed to stay behind.

She turned once more, gazing at the darkening horizon, searching for signs of the survivors' return. She noticed the rest of the group glancing around also, and shuddered. What if they didn't return? What if Voldemort had won, and they were all killed? What if-

"What's that?" Fred yelled.

The group simultaneously turned in the direction of Fred's gaze. Half a dozen dark figures headed their way. Luna, Ginny, and Tonks started to run their way, but McGonagall stopped them.

"Wait!" she said. "We don't know if they're death eaters or not!"

Ginny pulled out her wand slowly, squinting into the darkness. The figures drew closer, and begin to become clearer.

"Ron!" she yelled. "Ron!"

Ginny ran to her brother and embraced him. The rest of the hopeful waiters followed, and greeted their friends. They were back! There was Remus, and George, and Charlie, and Arthur, and Remus, and Kingsley, and Neville, and-

"Where's Harry?" Ginny grinned. "I want to congratulate him!"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Everybody grew quiet, waiting for an answer.

"Ginny," Remus started. He opened and closed his mouth several times, then shook his head.

"Ron, where's Harry?" Ginny repeated, her eyes beginning to water up.

"Oh, Ginny!" Ron cried, throwing his arms around her. She could feel his entire body shaking, and realized with a start that her older brother was crying.

"We tried to stop it," Hermione sobbed.

"We couldn't, Gin, I'm sorry!" Ron pulled away and looked her in the eye, one hand still squeezing her shoulder. "He did it to save us, to save all of us. It was the only way. I'm sorry Gin."

"What do you mean? He's not…he can't be…" Ginny started to tremble. She looked at Remus, and George, and Charlie, and her father, and Neville. All of them had tears in their eyes, and all of them looked straight at her.

"Ginny, honey, I'm sorry. I knew you really cared for him, but we all did. He did what he knew was right. He died in battle, Ginny, he died being brave. He would have wanted us to remember that, he wouldn't have wanted us to be upset for the rest of our lives." Arthur Weasley said, looking sorrowfully at his youngest child.

Ginny's sobs grew. It felt as if her heart was being wrenched in two, like she was being turned inside out. How could this happen? How could he just leave everybody, leave _her_, without saying goodbye?

"I'm so sorry, Ginny." Neville whispered.

She couldn't take it any more. All these people apologizing to her, all these people looking at her, all these people feeling sorry for her. It was just too much. So Ginny did the only thing she could think of-she ran.

There was no specific destination. She just sprinted as far and as fast as she could, tears running down her face, legs hitting the ground with a speed she didn't think possible. When Ginny reached the far end of the Quidditch field, she fell to the ground, sobbing into the soft green blades of grass.

She didn't know exactly how long she sat there for. It could have been hours, it could have been less than a minute. But when Ginny raised her tear-streaked face from the ground, she saw Ron, standing over her tears running down his face too. He knelt down and hugged her once more, both of them crying as one. After a while, he stood up, brushed the tears from his eyes, and pulled out a yellowing piece of parchment from his pocket.

"Harry wanted me to give you this," he said simply, handing it to her.

Ginny watched him walk away, then glanced down at the paper in her hand. She unfolded it slowly and read the note:

_Ginny-_

_If you're reading this, then obviously the war didn't turn out quite like I hoped it would. I asked Ron to give this to you if I happened to be killed in battle. We did know this could happen though, Ginny. I just wish it would have happened so soon. I did what I had to, and I'm truly sorry for not getting the chance to say a proper goodbye. Just know that it's for the best. You'll all be safe now, all of you. You'll never have to worry about Voldemort, or the death eaters, or anybody. It's for the better, it really is._

_Well, Ginny, what I really wanted to say is goodbye, and that I love you. I'll always love you, Ginny, and I'm sorry things didn't work out as we hoped. I'm sorry Gin._

_Harry_


End file.
